DxD reincarnation (SI)
by frozendesertpenguin
Summary: When a person is reincarnated into the DXD verse, there is only so many things you can do. A story where you are Raiser and try to grab as much power as you possibly can. SI, you're a baby, and try to manipulate the system as much as you can and break the power scale.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. There was a writer who was bored as hell and decided he was going to write ten thousand words a day in order to both pass time and improve his skills. So he went on a journey that led him to the nearby starbucks where he sat and wrote… In this story, you might encounter ridiculous situations where something inconsequential is explained and blown over proportions, much like this introduction. This is because I am not a very good writer, and need a lot of help getting to two thousand words in my stories. If your advice isn't that "this story is too goddamn long winded" then please leave it on the website as I am looking to get better. Before I begin I would like to give a shout out to I'mjusttryingtofindmyway and his story the spider as it was such a wondrous idea that I just had to get off my ass and finally write something. This story is for all the times I sat and waited for the next chapter to come out, but having to wait like a month before it does . anywho that's it my rant.

Chapter 1 the beginning DXD

The last thing I remember was reading. I don't remember what, maybe it was some sort of fanfic or something, after that was colours and noise and massive headaches.

I am pretty certain that I've been reincarnated, since i can see my stubby little arms flail around when I try to move, not an easy feat since everything seems super hard to do.

I hear talking, or what I assume to be talking, it's my conclusion that my brain is not developed enough to really retain thoughts at the moment since I can't comprehend what is being said to me, or really recognize that something is being said besides mumbling.

I have some instinctive knowledge that I'm suppose to know what they are saying, which led me to believe that the reason I don't is because I can not really think in thoughts at the moment.

For some reason I can think fine as long as I don't focus on my senses, maybe it has something to do with souls or something, I call reincarnation magic bullshit.

18 Weeks

I'm capable of understanding what is being said now, at 18 weeks my brain is apparently developed enough for me to recognize that something is being said to me, and devil magic is what allows me to understand what is being said.

Yes, devil magic. I am being reborn as Riser Phenex, the third son of Phenex family. Which makes this world the DXD verse.

Honestly, I am beyond panic, I didn't bat an eye since I was expecting something like this after thinking about it for a bit in my down time, between crying for food, crying for hugs, crying for diapers and what not.

Now I wouldn't have been disappointed if I had been reincarnated into just a random life, without magic swords and other random bullcrap, but in all the stories I've read about reincarnation, dimension hopping into one where anime was real is most common for ROBs, and if I had died the normal way, wouldn't I remember my death?

So he probably just picked me up and dropped me off.

At this point I refuse to think about what happened to my body, maybe he will return me to that body once this one dies or something… or maybe there's a FUCKING BABY RUNNING AROUND IN MY FUCKING BODY…..

No it's whatever, there's nothing I can do at this point, who knows maybe I was just found dead one day, maybe I had a heart attack at 26 or something, unlikely but not impossible.

Maybe I died naturally and ROB didn't just fucking randomly pick me up and throw me into a baby, maybe I was hit with a flying piano, and died instantly. All of those would certain be more normal than reincarnation.

8 Month

It's been 8 month since my rebirth, like I was saying last time before I sort of went off the rails, DXD verse.

Yes DXD verse is kinda bullshit in its system, however I regard myself as fairly lucky.

This isn't natsu verse where a wrong body can just make you the bottom of the heep forever, or worm verse where even if you're the strongest, you'll just have to wait to fucking die, or RWBY verse where you're fighting against tides of grim or, and I shudder to think, the pokemon verse where if it made any sense the pokemons would kill every last human to stop them from enslaving more pokemon, I mean that's the only thing that would make sense, they're smart enough, and have super powers…

In DXD nothing is really that bad, sure there's war, but as far as I know Riser doesn't really join any in his lifetime, all the most overpowered beings in this world kind of ignore everything else, and the next tier power are in a sort of nuclear deterrence situation.

Everyone has pretty much tired out, and no one is really looking forward to having another fight, with the exception of maybe the old devil faction. Obviously I would need a lot of power to survive in this world, however it is easier when you know what is coming and what you could do to gain power.

Besides instant regeneration and power over heat is so broken.

Sairaorg Bael has shown, with the devil magic system, you don't even need any family powers, and can reach near the top by just training alone, which means with power over regeneration, I should have a shorter learning curve.

Ok so to ensure I don't forget anything we should first think about what kind of "build" I want to go for, obviously I would try to learn magic, as a devil not doing so would make me an idiot, but I would also need a powerful physique, turning into a pure mage is kind of boring, so I would need touki, or maybe I can learn senjutsu.

I would need some sort of structure analysis skill that allows me to adjust my learning curve, to avoid going on the wrong road, and a powerful peerage, a clairvoyance skill as well as a teleportation, making it easier for me to discover who I am searching for and get there faster.

Obviously martial arts and combat training.

So now I have a list of criterias to fulfil in order to become a ultimate class devil, this would all be much easier if I had a teacher, If I could learn my clans ability at a ridiculous early age, I can leverage them to allow me to search for the teacher I am thinking of, in this case, Sun Wukong.

If i reach him early enough, I might be able to add Cao Cao into my peerage.

Other possible longinus users I can add into my team are boosted gear, divine dividing, Regulus Nemea, Canis Lykaon, and Sephiroth Graal.

Obviously I can not have all the longinus users, but having 2 would make my team a powerhouse, and 3 an almost invincible peerage.

Saving Valerie has to wait till after Gasper escapes, and same with Vali, as I can not reach him before he runs away from home.

As for Issei maybe I can create some trouble for him and take him in "by accident".

Of course I would need the clairvoyance spell before any of this. Hmm… As I waited for my body to mature I plotted my next moves.

Month 14 (day 430)

Over the last few month I have practiced with magic, and experimented with my regeneration.

I didn't even bother to hide my it, as I need them to think I'm something special.

The magic I mean, not my experiments, my new mother would go insane if she knew the crap I was dealing with as I experimented with the Phenex regeneration.

So first Magic, I had after a couple of days learned to explode the fire outwards, as fire was a part of who I was, finding it was fairly easy, but moving it outside of my body was a little harder.

Once I was used to it, it becomes a lot easier, letting it explode forth is something I can do without much effort now, but controlling it, and making it turn circles around me was a lot more difficult.

since I knew that the devil magic system stems on imagination, just focusing on the fire circling seems to be work, but having to direct it towards other directions takes lots of time, and mental effort.

This is suppose to be easier than other types of magic since I have a strong affinity for fire, oh god.

I can see how someone would become amazing at this, after a long time of practice, but imagine having to do this for another element that you can't use as easily, it's no wonder most devils stick with their own strengths.

I suppose just because you can do everything doesn't mean it comes easily and to reach the top it's clearly better to stick to what you're good at, after all anything can become strong enough if you pump enough power into it.

I suppose this is why devils value demonic power so much, as it's usually what powers their strengths, even in the case of Sairaorg Bael who doesn't have as much demonic power, he choose to focus on tokai instead, and threw away magic in favour of physical strength.

During the day time, I focus on the fire manipulation ability and demonic power control, and I try to pump as much demonic power out as possible, I can feel myself becoming stronger.

The demonic power comes out easier as I try my best to strain its usage, it's doesn't even seem to be linear growth, but like exponential growth instead.

Unlike in Mushoku Tensei there is no way to measure my magic power growth with water balls, as I don't have the control to uniform my fire's size and intensity.

I am visibly becoming stronger extremely quickly, where I can first only shot out bursts of fire it now comes out in steady streams, where I can only keep the fire around for a fraction of a second, now easily becomes minutes.

I can also FEEL the demonic power becoming... more, like a cup becoming a tub, I now have something to draw upon when I need it, like a reserve that can be called upon at anytime.

The reaction of my parents are unexpected, they were happy but also easily accepted my usage of my powers.

Is it normal for toddlers to start shooting fire? I have no idea but it seems they are paying more attention to me because of the consistency of my power usage.

Anyway they seem happy so I don't even know or care. What's the worst that could happen?

During the night, I experiment with my body a little, and push/run my demonic power through it.

I'm taking a page from Naruto verse here and trying to use my demonic power like chakra flow in order to make my physique stronger.

So far it's not been really working, as my power doesn't really "flow" as it does blow up.

I started trying in small quantities and the explosions only blow up my muscles, which regen almost instantly.

The pain is a little ridiculous, when I first tried I cried for hours, making my parents confused as I was already healed by then, but my body is adapting faster than should be possible with just regeneration.

I attribute this to being a baby, as my cells are still new and growing stage, the constant explosion FORCES my body to adjust to the demonic power.

Since it worked, I obviously had to continue. Now nearly 6 month later, my body can already take demonic power and increase its durability.

I can tell because now it takes more demonic energy to make it explode, I can also tell that the cells in my body are retaining the demonic energy to some extent, which makes them not only resistant to my demonic power but also acts as a sort of battery, which can be charged with demonic energy.

This combined with the magic system of the DXD world made it so that my physique really did become stronger, as long as I "activate" the demonic energy in my cells. I should think about changing them such that they can absorb the sunlight or something, superman logic would be pretty amazing.

So that's how I've been spending my days for the last 6 month, magic practicing, impressing my parents, exploding myself and whatnot.

I have recently come back to an idea I had before, the whole soul is weird and reincarnation is bullshit magic thingy.

My idea is that my identity, should be linked to my soul instead of my body, as I was able to think as an individual even before my body was able to understand sounds and words, even though it was capable of taking it in, and translating it.

So maybe, if I use the same "demonic flow" ability on my brain i can change how it works? I already kind of know that the muscle changes are because of my "intent" rather than just exploding my muscles, I am changing it by destroying it and regrowing it with magic, but by filled with my intent, along with the malleability of a baby.

So if I want to increase my brains capacity can't I just do it, and my soul will have to do the whole intent thingy thingamajig.

Honestly I'm like 1 years old, I'm fairly positive that I will retain my sense of self even if my memories are gone after I blow my brain up, best of all I shouldn't even feel that much pain since my brain will be gone. Hmm….

Month 14 (day 435)

Sonnovabitch

Ok so good news and bad news.

Good news is that my memories are fine, either the regeneration worked on my memories or my soul is the thing that retains it.

Also the intent based bullshit worked, I can feel my brain become faster, I can process things better and think much faster than before.

It's like getting a massive upgrade on your hardware, which is also unfortunate, as that means I would have to do it again, and It HURTS LIKE HELL.

Not the initial blow up, but the resulting migraine. Apparently even if you get a new brain, the headache still sticks with you.

Other minor side effects include losing your motor function, now I have to relearn how to raise my arms, and it becomes a bit confusing with my legs and what not.

But with my increased brain function, this process becomes easier, also I'm still fucking 1 years old, no one is expecting me to suddenly walk and talk, so the damage is low.

I had trouble with my vision, something about images being inverted, this issue actually proceeded for a couple of days, as I wanted to ensure there's no permanent injuries, I didn't blow up my brain again to escape the pain, I also need to stay awake during the day in case someone finds me with my brains leaking out of my nose or something.

I don't know what happens when I'm healing, but I assume it only took a few hours, as when I came to, everyone was still asleep, and no one fussed about me during the day time, so it couldn't have been overnight.

Phenex regeneration is bullshit too.

Today my vision finally flipped, god was it disorenting to not know which side was up down left or right, my enhanced brain power figured it out, but it still wouldn't flip.

The headache lasted 3 days, vision distortion lasted 5, and I'm finally ready to continue doing stupid shit. I had held off on training my magic and body during these few days, which seems to delight my parents.

Hmm I didn't realize they were freaked out by my antics, or maybe they're just happy I'm being normal.

My father told me that it's fine to take breaks, but don't give up or something other bullshit like that, are you expecting me to understand you? I'm like 1 bro, do they think I'm like a weirdo or something?


	2. Chapter 2 Power leveling

Chapter 2 Power leveling

Year 3 Month 0

I'm three years old today, it's like a happy day or whatever, apparently...

I'm being told so anyhow, my parents has long since figured out I can both understand and talk with them.

I know this because when I was finally able to keep my fire floating around for 4 hours, they came to talk to me about how it's not right to set rooms on fire in the summer.

Apparently they had already moved me to the courtyard of their mansion and somehow I didn't notice.

I mean I should have, but maybe I was asleep or something when they moved me... The place did look a little different, and didn't set on fire as easily.

I may or may not have given into my pyromaniac tendencies once or twice, disguising my intentional fire setting along with all of my unintentional fire setting...

Anyhow they came to talk to me, and was all like please keep the fire setting to a minimum and what not.

So now I have set periods during the day where I can practice, and at a special location where all my other family members practice their abilities.

Which of course means I have a lot of free time, which my mother seems to be keen on monopolizing.

Spending time with mother is great, however it means I can't practice ANY other magics, and also can't just blow myself up while she carries me.

Today However I am meeting other people who are about my age or something, I'd tell you I can't remember, but that would now be actually impossible.

My brain now works something like a supercomputer, and is capable of processing things in an instant.

This also migrated the disadvantage of the flipped vision, and made it much easier for me to gain back my motor skills each time.

Now it's more like morning vertigo rather than not being able to move right, the brain now adjusts the body at an unbelievably rate, which also enhances my power of imagination.

Turns out brain magic is also bullshit, and this particular type of bullshit is what I plan to use as my bedrock for the rest of my abilities.

This is almost exclusively unique to me, as far as I can tell... Reincarnation bullshit is the only reason my brain is able to even change, after deconstruction.

Which means that if anyone else in my family blew their brains up, they might not die, but they will definitely not become stronger for it, and will probably lose all their memories, since I'm guessing that the memories are more than likely hardwired into my soul rather than brain.

I should probably be fine...

I cruised through the day ignoring the kids there, they probably thought I was a freak or something, or maybe just that I was a prick... it would most likely be true haha.

I didn't know or care, so pulling a Shikamaru, I spend the entire afternoon looking at clouds.

While relaxing, an idea came to me: if my brain is a supercomputer what about multiple cores?

The power of imagination works in that I need to focus on one thing, but if i can focus on more than one, would the sum of the parts not make bigger picture a greater monstrocity?

Food for thought...

Year 4 Month 8

I did it, this is possibly the greatest improvement I had in my 4 and half years here.

The possibility of multiple cores was too great a temptation, but since I was art majored back in the human world, I had no real way to know what to do.

So I thought of another way: Cell division.

By dividing my "consciousness" I can focus on doing one thing only, with BOTH "consciousnesses".

A good example is writing with both left and right hand, by having two "minds" I can focus on using each easily, and write complete different things and have complete two different sets of thought processes.

Now with two it would be hard to combine the hands into working in tangent if we are focusing on the independently, however cell division works expenitionally. This ability for sure would not work for other people.

How did it turn out?

I was extremely lucky to be alive after doing such dumb shit...

Turns out my sense of self IS concentrated in my soul, which means my brain is more like a tool than "ME" for a lack of a better word.

Because this is true, I have my emotions and sense of self in a higher dimension which is my soul, and retain my sense of self that way.

I fear that if this was not true, my consciousness would have either split and I would have broken down, or it would have copied itself somehow and I would essentially created a clone of myself, inside my own head, fighting for control of the whole.

Now if there was only two of me, that would be fine, but the reason this ability would not work for anyone else is because there's not two "brains".

Cell division is sadly extremely fast and automatic, therefore after deconstructing my brain to make this change, when I woke up there was already 512 "brains" in my body.

This is a HUGE powerup to my power of imagination, as I am not able to use them for singular tasks, and assigning only one "brain" as my main thinking processing tool, while other are more for micro management.

Having multiple supercomputers means I can now both exclude the magic ability to hide my demonic power and use the demonic power to deconstruct my muscles and become stronger.

I think it's about time to make the big change in my body, and try for the superman effect.

The theory is making each cell in my body a nuclear generator, and using my demonic energy as catalase creating more energy for the cells which will strengthen my physique to its near maximum power, after that all i need to work on is bettering the efficiency of my cells!

This is something to work on after tonight.

Year 4 Month 8 (plus 8 days)

Alright I fucked the pooch on this one.

As it turns out, nuclear powered generators react very badly when done wrong.

In the beginning it was all fun and dandy, I did the usually testing and hypothesis on how it would work, and worked on only one cell.

It worked well, nothing went wrong at all.

However when I tried to turn multiple cells in my body into the nuclear power ones (I'm gonna call then supercells for superman cells) they started feeding of each other for energy, which in turn created more energy, until they can't hold the amount of power produced, and exploded.

The blast took my ENTIRE ARM! As in like, the whole thing.

Lucky i redirected it, so I manage to survive with just a torn off arm.

Unlucky, the blast was loud enough to wake up everyone in the massion and took an entire left wing of our place.

If not for my reputation of burning shit up, we might have lost quite a few of our servants.

As it is, some of the stronger more capable servants that were assigned to me were injured in the who fiasco.

So I ended up with bad, very bad, and horrific news.

Bad news is that the experiment was a failure, but I can make it work with some more thought or whatnot.

Very bad news is that my family pried what happened out of me, a little hard to explain why half my personal servants were injured and I am missing an arm, which is taking its sweet time healing.

Horrific news is I am now BANNED from making modifications to my body in order to strengthen myself.

My mother now has me on constant watch, and I am alone exactly zero percent of the time.

Making adjustments to strengthen my body can still be done, since the combination of hiding my magic power and using it to strengthen my body is almost impossible to track, but there is now NO way for me to continue my experiment in order to strengthen my physical body and turning it all into supercells.

I need to think about my next steps, because suddenly this has just gotten a lot more complicated.

Year 4 Month 12

It's been more than 4 month since the accident, and the guard my mother has assigned my has not calmed down yet... Upsetting I know.

Since modifications they can't tell are happening is not really "banned", I been able to work on my brain cells a little more, turning 512 "brains" into what is now nearly countless number of "brains".

I have turned these "brains" into something akin to an artificial neural network.

Having billions of tiny little brains work together to form a bigger picture is actually brilliant.

I've set them into a sort of tier format, in which my consciousness wants something, it tells the "brains" in charge of assignment, call them generals

who then sends it to the "brains" in charge of breaking down the problem into smaller more singular problems, or the think-tank

who then assigns the number of brains who is needed for each task, and sending those back to the generals

who then assign the correct number of brains who have those specializations or managers to concentrate on the problem.

This seems all very complicated so let's give an example.

For instance, I wish to summon a beam of rainbow kittens at my enemy and burn their faces off, and I also wants the kittens to be homing towards whoever I'm firing at.

Well the General brain will send it to the Thinktank brain who says ok, we got to have one brain focusing on creating the beams that can blow people's faces off.

Then we need one brain that shapes those beams into kitten shape, and one more to change the colour of the cats to rainbow

or maybe several depending on if you want each cat rainbow to look like unique.

THEN we need as many brains as there is cats, in order to path each cats path correctly and making sure each cat is pathed differently

and one MORE brain to coordinate the homing cat brains in order to not hit each other.

Depending on how many cat lazors you need, this could take up to a dozen brains to perform.

Well the general takes the information, and sends it and the relating information with an simple order:

1 power, 2 design, and assuming there is 8 cat lazors you want, 8 target and 1 coordinator.

He sends the the power, design, target and coordination manager brains respectively and those managers will assign roles to each of their controlled "team".

It's really just the division of labour inside my head, explained in this very simple situation.

In the real world, to breakdown what I want would need several tiers of thinktank to break down the order and several managers working in tangent in order to ensure the parts don't come together into a hot mess.

With the lack of emotional input (cause that's me) and difference in option (cause they're all me) there is almost never any confusion about what I want and don't want, and what the finished product looks like.

I have also thought of a few solutions to solve both my babysitter problem and my blowing up cause of supercells problem.

Year 5 Month 9

By this time I have created structural analysis, which I used to scan my body to try and fix my supercell problem.

It didn't work.

What it did do was find a way to create clones.

It took 6 month to figure out how to do a clone, and another month to get enough materials into my room in order to make a real life clone.

The clone is connected to my body through one of my brains.

Think of a puppet technique where you need 100% concentration, and essentially YOU are the puppet, but since your entirety is within the puppet you lose the ability to move your real body.

Well it's nothing like that.

What? I have literally BILLIONS of processors why the hell would losing one of them bother me?

It is fine for most things, but I wouldn't use it to try to trick mother… I have a feeling she'd see through me in an instant.

Finally I can began to turn my cells into supercells.

The way I got across the problem is to create a sort of barrier around each cell, a demonic membrane of sorts that protects the cells from themselves and each other.

I used the battery within the cells to power the membrane, but at first I needed to supply the constant flow of demonic energy to keep the membrane going.

However after the supercells slowly formed, I was able to wane off my contribution of my own personal demonic energy. The membrane however does provide me with another layer of defence.

Maybe after I change my entire body into supercells, I will upgrade the membrane, make it tougher, against both physical and magical attacks.

Right now I don't really have a solution for if I blow my arm apart punching something, but was gonna use the adaptive damage strengthen (that's what I'm calling destroying my cells and rebuilding it stronger from now on) to toughen up my cells.

This works better, besides another layer of protection will likely keep me alive longer.

Year 5 Month 12

So a few things:

I found a way to increase my magic powers, and a new way to use my flames.

The Supercell project is a constant and slow thing, and will probably take a few years to complete finish, but that is pretty much the apex of my physical powers unless I learn senjutsu.

But I was still just "normal" in my ranged attacks.

So my thought process was this.

As the phenex you are the master of flames right?

Well I found a way to spit out flames when I was a toddler, but just WHAT is flames? What is fire?

Is it not just heat? So if I was the master of FIRE, should I not be the master of heat also?

I can dish it out, so I should also be able to TAKE it, right? RIGHT?

...

Turns out I was right, or maybe because I thought I was right, and the bullshit devil magic system included it into my magic ariseal.

I send my senses into the air to feel for the "magic" and "heat".

After 2 month of focusing on the ability with my conscious brain, I was able to "sense" it.

What I managed to do, was to absorb the heat in the air and absorb that heat as demonic energy and buffing my reserves, using structure analysis and massive amounts of demonic energy, I remodel my "demonic core" and slowly enlarge the total amount of demonic energy within me.

This process of course has downside, which is that it costs demonic energy to use, however depending how much heat I choose to absorb a particular place, I almost always increase the total amount of demonic energy within my body.

BUT I can also choose to absorb so much heat from an area, at the cost of spending MORE demonic energy than I absorb, I freeze the location I absorb the energy from.

It's almost like ice magic… except this is not really magic.

The Actual magic usage is an absorption type magic, as such you can't really defend against it with resist magic barriers since I'm not actually ATTACKING per say.

Merely changing the environment, unlike Serafalls magic, I don't encase you in an iceberg, but turn the surrounding so cold, you'd just freeze to death all on your own.

The idea is kind of like moving a mass of earth above the air, it's not the rocks that kill you, it's actually the gravity and the weight of the object, since the mass is not magical in property, you can't really treat it like a spell, but more like you would a punch or something.

I will continue to practice using this type of magic, however I feel like will soon be strong enough to search for my would be teacher Sun Wukong. Maybe I will bring it up to my parents on my birthday?

Year 6 Month 1

My parents said no. I guess I should have expected this, but apparently I'm not old enough to go on a journey. BLA.

Year 6 Month 4

Canon officially begins, Rias was born today. Nothing I did changed Canon so far, and my engagement to her has been set up.

On a completely different note, I asked my parents to allow me to test for evil pieces.

They are going to think about it. When I receive the evil pieces, I can use that as an excuse to leave the house and search for my "peerage".

I made my spell for clairvoyance. It won't be enough to find Sun Wukong if he doesn't want to be found, but I'm hoping a 6 year old looking for him will be interesting enough that he meets with me.

Year 7 Month 1

My parents have agreed on having me test for top class devil. Ok 7 years old not bad. I can finally search for Sun Wukong after this hahaha.

The ceremony is not very hard, since I choose the demonic energy route.

Just put my hand down on the stone, and I was good, they don't really seem to care about you combat ability, maybe that's only for reincarnated devils.

Some of the other people promoting with me, didn't even get tested for anything.

I think "high class devil" is more of a rank than a power level, and the only reason I was tested to see if I fit the bill was because I was too young, or maybe my parents requested a test?

It doesn't really matter, since it was an easy test, I pressed my hand onto the obelisk and gained my 15 evil pieces. Nice.

They say 1 in 10 devils gains a mutation piece for their evil pieces.

But this HAS to either have something to do with the soul of the devil, (reincarnation bullshit) or is based entirely on your strength when you get your pieces (supercells op) but I ended up with mutation pieces, 2 bishop to be exact.

Honestly it's a little crazy, but because of the abnormal situation I managed to meet Sirzechs Gremory or better known as lucifer.

He was… interesting to say the least.

A lot more happy go lucky than I would expect from a man who is supposed to be leading an entire race, but who am I to complain?

He said some pleasantries and left.

I also met with my fiance and her parents and the finance herself!

She's so god damn small, I had one of those aww moments before I caught myself. Weird how I almost lost control of my emotions there, but I guess babies get to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Training montage

Year 7 Month 2

It's been about 3 weeks since I got my evil pieces, and I am about to leave on my journey. I told my dad that I wish to become the most powerful devil ever, and he laughed patted my head and told me to chase my dreams.

I'm almost completely sure they aren't taking me all that seriously, I don't blame them, my demonic powers are much higher than kids my age, but according to history I am just a fairly average genius. Nothing in the long run compared to the likes or Sirzechs.

But at this point of my life, my strength clearly lies in my physical capabilities. I know I won't be fighting any wars anytime soon, that means my main weakness will remain in actual combat and battle experience. This is also why I have to leave. I start searching for Sun Wukong about 2 month after my birthday.

Year 7 Month 12

I been out of the house for a while, in the first couple of days I shook off the bodyguard my family secretly put on me. One of the maids I guess, she was easily found by my clairvoyance, then escaping her was as simple as teleporting a rock while hiding my position with shadow magic, then running the hell away when she's not looking. Yea easy peazy.

The next 10 month was spent following fake leads on the old monkey king, and sometimes kicking stray devils and exorcists in the butt… maybe not all of them were strays, but they attacked me, and I was out of there before anyone found me so I guess it's close enough… maybe I'm actually a criminal now O.O;;;;;

ok so i clearly didn't think this through all that well… But no matter! I have found lead to the god Indra. Yes the novel said he was temperamental but I'm almost turning 8, if I don't find Sun Wukong soon, I will mess out on having Cao Cao was a possible member of my peerage. I have a rooks with his name on them, and I see zero reason why he would refuse me… yep.

Year 8 Month 3

Finding Indra was WAY easier than finding Wukong. Maybe because the god has this aura of power that just announces to his surroundings that he's badass and he knows it. Talking to Indra was pretty easy, he knew what I was immediately, and out right asked me what a devil was doing in his territory.

I'm unashamed to say I brown nosed him to hell, and told him straight up that I knew of his ability to tell true intentions of a person. After learning my quest to become the strongest devil, and my lack of ambition towards the leadership of the devil world, I believe his respect for me may have increased a little. Or at the very least I didn't sense any hostility.

Over the past 2 month or so, Indra had someone train me a little on strategy and tactics, and he also spared with me a couple of times. While my power is nowhere near his, I can match his 30% strength head on.

However I also learned how little that means during my time here, after confirming my strength, Indra made a point of using only 1% of his strength, then using only his technique and strategy, kicked my ass by a wide margin. It's also the first time I've felt a fight is hopeless. Even when he beat me down using 80% of his strength, I still felt like there might be a chance if I just held on, however facing a Indra who was much weaker weaker than me, and roughly 80% of my speed, I felt as if nothing I can do will touch his sleeve.

Indra helped me find Sun Wukong. We promised to fight again after I become stronger.

Year 9 Month 7

I been keeping in contact with my parents, the maids were however not welcome in Indra's palace. I also worked on an evil piece multiplier or sorts. I honestly had no way to turn my pieces into mutated pieces, and research on it seems pointless, they had nothing in common with normal evil pieces…

So I came up with a new system to help me save some pieces, a evil piece supplement of sorts. By saturating a orb of demonic aura with my demonic energy that matches the frequency of the evil piece in question, I can make the evil piece act "mutated", it doesn't come with the permanent powerboost of mutated pieces as it will still be a normal piece, but this should be enough to turn most pieces. My boost can make my piece stronger than a normal evil piece, but weaker than most mutated pieces.

On a complete other note, mutated pieces are stupid. They seem to act completely different from each other. I can say this with confidence because my two bishops are actually of different values… you can estimate the value of a piece by the amount of demonic energy it can hold at a time, which is why my substitute orbs work.

By that logic, you can estimate how powerful a mutated piece is, by how much power it can take. Well one of my bishops can hold about 3 times as much power of my knights, while the other one can hold 8 times as much. THAT'S INSANE! 8 times is like 24 pawns worth of power. That can give a person A LOT of magic power, which means I should be careful who I give it to.

So by the same vein of thought, we can assume that each evil piece is unique. A mutated pawn can hold 2 pawns worth of power or it can hold 20. No one really knows, until it happens. Which is both terrifying and completely stupid. If I can figure out how to mutated my pieces I can literally have a full board entirely made of longinus users, assuming there was that many longinus available. (there isn't)

Year 10 Month 10

Sun Wukong was not very warm to me at the beginning, but I pretty much just followed him everywhere and begged him to teach me. After 8 Month of haras... I mean begging, he agreed to take me as a student, as long as I swear to do good or whatever.

I of course told him that I want strength to pretty much do what I want and be free. Honestly I don't think he hated my answer all that much, but he certain didn't SEEM like he approved. He agreed to be my teacher regardless, and not long after 1 year into meeting Wukong, we found Cao Cao.

Which means that 4 month after my apprenticeship with Sun Wukong, he had another student, one who I knew would have take over her position as Vanguard of Indra, if I don't manage to turn him that is muahaha.

Yes her Cao Cao is 2 years older than me, and a chick. This is one of those stupid universal laws of dxd where everyone you meet is a potential lover isn't it? I honestly don't know what to think, except that Canon isn't Canon anymore. Not that it was ever going to be, I'm planning to steal like all the members of khaos brigade anyway.

After almost 2 years of of studying under Sun Wukong, I've become much stronger. With my enhanced strength and speed through supercells, and supercomputer for a brain, my learning curve is pretty ridiculous, I've never lost to Cao Cao even once since we've met. I believe I've trimmed down a lot of the ego she showed in the show.

I offered Cao Cao a rook piece, with the pretence that if she was a devil she might be able to become stronger than me. Obviously that would never happen, with my learning curve, once I overtake you there's next to no chance for you to catch up. As long as there isn't some sort of absolute ceiling in my growth.

Sun Wukong didn't say anything to my offer, honestly I'm pretty sure that he knew I was going to make an attempt at Cao Cao the moment we met her, and is surprised that I held off for so long. After 2 weeks of contemplating, Cao Cao accepted my offer, I've gained the true longinus.

She did manage to gain power a lot faster with devil magic, but like I expected she's still weaker than yours truly muahahaha.

With True Longinus in my pocket, I move on to next target, which is much more time sensitive. I'm looking to acquire Divine dividing user Vali Lucifer. He should be about a Rias's age which means 6 years younger than me. I am now 10 almost 11, so he should be 4 almost 5, about the age he runs away from home.

I set a couple of spells to monitor his movements, and hope to acquire him as soon as he makes a break for it. Superbrain plus clairvoyance is seriously a sort of cheat when trying to acquiring a peerage.

Year 11 Month 4

Vali just left home about 10 minutes ago. I informed Sun Wukong that one of the people who I had an eye on for my peerage has just run away from home. He told me to do what I want so I brought Cao Cao and went to meet the possible newest member of my peerage.

Honestly it was anticlimactic. When We arrived he was past out, supposedly somehow Azazel found him when he was passed out I guess? I honestly can't tell you otherwise. We brought him back to our newest patch of mountains (we move alot), and sorta nursed him back to health.

I say sorta because I'm not really sure my whole "healing flames" work all that well. Trying expel my flames into such that heals isn't as effective as I would have imagined. I think it has something to do with how a Phenex's body is composed, which allows us to be healed through flames and in my case becomes stronger through that process.

Either way my flames can increase his normal regeneration rate, but not really a healing magic like Asia's twilight healing. Honestly I wish I could get Asia into my peerage.

Surprise surprise, Vali is also a girl. I have no idea her real name at this point, I mean Cao Cao's name didn't change, so maybe still Vali? Who knows. But I do know that this is the result of writers giving into what reader wanted and making a harem, I mean cosmo karma.

With Vali is physically stable at least, I move on to my next problem. I am unsure how to reincarnate her. With Cao Cao taking up a rook pieces, and me wanting Issei in my peerage, I would probably need to use my other rook or maybe both knights. The power orb that I created isn't that effective, and I can only use it once per person. So If I want to give her a knight piece I would need both.

When Vali woke up (yes she still goes by Vali), she was understandably confused, but with what I know from canon, I simply told her the truth. I was a devil and revived her after she ran away from home. I told Vali how I monitored both her and several other longinus users and when this opportunity presented itself I took it. I turned her with the rook, before she woke up, and we waited for her to awake.

The truth is a powerful weapon, Vali took the confession in stride. If you don't even pretend to be nice, no one will be suspicious that you're not a nice guy. And honestly, what's wrong with being bad? When I offered Vali a family and the opportunity for vengeance and strength, she took it without a second thought.

The rice was cooked, she was already a full devil, what's there to look back on now? Better stay with a guy who will train her, and is looking to build a peerage of longinus users rather than hoping to make it alone.

Just goes to show you, no one is really above making a deal with the devil, or a devil in this case.

I have used 2 rooks so far, and I need to plan out who is going to in my peerage.

It really depends on who I can grab on the way, but someone I absolutely NEED is Valerie. With her in my peerage, not only can I get rid of the weakness to holy type attacks, I can use her to remove the limit of the total amount of power my supercells can generate, allowing me to take a half-step into ultimate devil territory.

I am so close I can taste it. By my estimate in another year, the entirety of my cells will turn into supercells, after which I will be at the peak of my power. I already learned Senjutsu, so all there is left to do is practice and develop the skills I have already developed. With enough fighting experience I should be able to become a ultimate devil before I turn 16. One can hope.

Year 11 Month 6

Vali turned 5. This has me kind of in a panic. Why you ask? Well I kind of just realized that other people are getting older too, yes Cao Cao has been getting older all this time, but like he's older than me, and I didn't really connect HIM to any of the people back home.

My thought process was that Vali age equals Rias age who is one year older than Issei who is two years older than my sister. This was where I went MY SISTER AHHHHHHH. I MISSED THE BIRTH OF MY SISTER. My mother is going to kill me. Cause 4 minus 1 minus 2 is 1. So EVEN IF Rias is STILL 4 my sister would have been born LAST YEAR! I'm so dead…

I been so absorbed in training in the past 17 month that I haven't been able to contact home, so now I really need to go back to check what's going on...

Year 11 Month 12

I decided to pretend I didn't know about Ravel's birth. Oh mother! I have a sister? What a WONDERFUL surprise! Yes thats my full proof plan, my excuse is that I am learning Senjutsu the entire time, and it required me to not have contact with anyone for 2 full years. Who's going to rat me out? Sun Wukong? HA!

So I trained Vali for 6 month on battle techniques and hand to hand combat. It went well I think, at this point she is plenty strong. Vali is practicing constantly with his divine dividing, I guess when your master encourages your vengeance, it's a good motivator to use every moment to train.

I've haven't given up on Issei, but I am a little afraid that Issei is going to turn out to be a chick. Vali and Cao Cao are level headed, but what am I going to do if Issei turns out to be a chick who yells for a harem every half second? There is next to no way I would want Gasper in my peerage, his longinus is not the type I need. I don't need a power that only works on something weaker than itself, my peerage and I are aiming to be stronger than the strongest beings in this world, and an ability that only works on something weaker than yourself in power is pointless for me. Which means there is no one in Rias's peerage that I need, but I will keep a look out for Koneko.

Why? Because I want Kuroka. Learning senjutsu has taught me how overpowered you can be with it. Just senjutsu can elevate you to the top ten in this world if you are good enough. Sun Wukong would be almost as strong as Indra if he was in his prime, even know I believe he can give some of the top ten a fight they will never forget.

I am about to turn 12, I decided it's about time I went home, I remember my family saying something about networking and school. If I wish to meet Sairaorg Bael before be becomes to strong, I would have to go. Honestly if I can I want Sairaorg in my peerage as well as the longinus in his grasp. He would make an amazing ally.

I told Cao Cao to go join Indra and get used to her balance breaker before joining us, she only very recently gotten it, and has been giving me a harder time than before. While she is not as arrogant as her male counterpart in the anime, I still have to overpower her in order to keep her in check, Cao Cao is one of those people who only really see power, so I have to be stronger than her to earn her loyalty.

Although there is next to no chance of her starting the hero fraction as a reincarnated devil, it is not impossible for her to betray me. Taking Vali with me, we went back home.


End file.
